battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Barriers and Pitfalls
"Barriers and Pitfalls" is the second episode of Battle for Dream Island. The episode is named for what the contestants need to avoid during the competition. In this episode, the Squishy Cherries lose for the first time and get put up for elimination. It was released on February 1, 2010. Plot Cold open The Announcer tells Pin she had won a Win Token, because she was the only one to rip the ribbon. Pin then asks what the Win Token is. The Announcer also explains she could use it to subtract half of the votes against her. He then proceeds to give Pin the token and starts Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake The Squashy Grapes lost in the previous contest, so they do Cake at Stake. Then, Announcer gets Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Spongy, Rocky, Firey, Woody and Flower from the canal via nets. Seven contestants (Leafy, Needle, Rocky, Teardrop, Coiny, Ice Cube, and Snowball) were safe at 0 votes. Pieces of cake were thrown at their faces at high speed, except for Snowball, who caught it after Announcer reduced the cake throwing acceleration. The Speaker says that Tennis Ball is safe at 1 vote and so is "Sam", whoever he/she is. Flower says, "If you kick me out, I'll crush you with my Announcer Crusher!". Announcer reveals that Golf Ball is safe at one vote while Flower is eliminated at four votes. Flower angrily pushes the button to activate the Announcer Crusher, but Golf Ball stopped it before it crushed him so it exploded, blasting Flower away. GB says her chances of winning increased from 5% to 5.263%. Contest The Announcer tells the Squishy Cherries that they are missing a member of their team. Pen and Eraser think for a few seconds, and then remember that Blocky was "eaten" by the monster. The Announcer says that if they don't bring Blocky in an hour, they will automatically lose the challenge. Pin tells the Squishy Cherries to stop because they need to decide who will find Blocky, and who will run the race. Pen and Eraser decide that they will find Blocky. Pin wants Spongy and Pencil to go with them, but Match complains about the alliance being broken up, but Pin replies with: "Alliance. Shmalliance. GO! GO!". So Match said that she will wait for Pencil with Bubble. Snowball is in first until Needle pushes him off. After he falls into the "Failers' Waiting Room", Snowball complains. After a few minutes, Pencil, Pen, Eraser, and Spongy find the fish that "ate" Blocky, so they plan to get him out. While Match and Bubble are still waiting for Pencil, Match says "OMQ! What's taking them so long!?". Bubble answers Match's question and says, "it's only been 5 minutes, or so." Leafy and Ice Cube are running behind Needle, and Ice Cube compliments Needle on her running speed. Leafy says that it is good because Needle is on the same team as her and Ice Cube, but then a platform comes rising up, and they manage to make it across. Needle tries to climb up a rock wall but fails because a punching glove comes right out of it and hits her, causing her to fall to the ground. Leafy, Ice Cube, and Teardrop are hit as well. The scene goes back to when Pencil, Pen, Eraser and Spongy are rescuing Blocky. As Pencil keeps coaxing the fish to release Blocky, he suddenly appears and questions Pencil's methods. Pen celebrates and tells him that he thought Blocky was eaten, but after a flashback, it turns out he fell behind the fish. Pencil successfully persuades the fish to open its mouth, only for it to wrap its tongue around her. Pin gets stuck on the platform, so Coiny says that he was sorry because he could not get Pin out of there. When Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Woody, and Rocky make it to the rising platform, Pin complains about Woody climbing her, so she slaps him. Golf Ball and Tennis Ball jump over Woody, but Rocky does not, so Tennis Ball kicks him across while Woody falls off. Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball what that was for, to which he replied, "To prevent a Rocky and Woody collision." Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball to get her across and he does this by kicking her over. Unfortunately for Tennis Ball, he isn't able to get across. Back at the rock wall, the other contestants (Leafy, Ice Cube, Firey, Teardrop and Needle) are trying to climb it, with some others struggling because of the punching gloves hitting the contestants. It goes back to the scene with the fish again, with Blocky and Pen trying to pry Pencil out of the fish's grip, which happens when the fish notices Flower flying through the air. Meanwhile, Firey activates another button which lowers a spike and will eventually block the other contestants from jumping to the other side. Firey, Coiny and Teardrop make the jump. Leafy and Ice Cube finish climbing up the rock wall, and Needle gets hit by yet another punching glove. Leafy and Ice Cube ride an elevator to the next obstacle, and while they fall, Leafy places a bowling ball above Ice Cube's head to demonstrate that they are both falling at the same rate. This ends badly, as the elevator stops and Ice Cube is smashed. After a commercial selling extremely over-priced gumballs and a prank commercial, Leafy shrugs off Ice Cube's death, but then fails at the jump. Back at the start, the remaining Squishy Cherries finally make a start. The alliance meets Tennis Ball, who wants to get over the wall, which is now impossibly high. Golf Ball is still stuck at the bottom and Needle finally climbs the rock wall. Firey jumps onto a ski lift, but burns it. He grabs onto another ski lift. Pencil's alliance throws Tennis Ball at the wall so it bends and breaks, hitting Pen away and leaves a convenient way for them to progress. Firey and Coiny have another quarrel, ending with Firey hitting Coiny off the ski lift. After a bit of time, the alliance gets to the rock wall. Golf Ball asks to be thrown up to the top, but Pencil only throws Spongy up simply because they are on the same team. Needle arrives at the part where the contestants must find a needle in a haystack, an gets an idea. She shows herself to the scanner. She gets a win token, and Firey burns the haystack to easily find the needle. Tennis Ball finds a path that completely bypasses the rock wall and elevator. Teardrop, after a long time, finally finds the needle and starts helping Needle pull ahead of Firey, who complains about how dangerous water was to handle for him. Bubble gets stuck in the falling spike obstacle, but Tennis Ball and Golf Ball get her out, resulting in them falling into the Failers' Waiting Room. The alliance and Spongy hop on to the ski lifts, but Rocky, who was kicked by Tennis Ball earlier, falls and cuts the line, making all of them fall. Needle and Teardrop fill their team tanks and put the Squishy Cherries up for elimination. Challenge progression Stinger All contestants (except Ice Cube, Needle, Teardrop and Firey) are standing in the Failers' Waiting Room at night and Golf Ball asks if they are going to be picked up. Cast *Spongy appears; however, he does not speak. Trivia * There is one voter who voted for "Sam". It is unknown who they actually meant. ** It may be jacknjellify's friend Sam. Evidence for this is that jacknjellify seemed to know the name of the voter who voted Sam, calling him David. * This is the first episode created where Cake at Stake played before the intro. * This is the only time the first version of the first Cake at Stake intro is used. The first version had a fade out and the color of the word "at" was pink. * The fish which "ate" Blocky appears when Flower gets catapulted, and later when Puffball goes to get Yoyleberries. *Golf Ball is indirectly responsible for Bubble's first death in this episode since her body stopped Flower's crusher from crushing the Announcer. *This episode is the first time Ice Cube dies. *If you listen closely while Flower flies over the Goiky Canal craziness, you can hear Ice Cube saying "I'm scared" in reverse. *The last line in this episode was also said in "Four Goes Too Far". *The episode counted Sam's vote for the total of 7 votes, despite not being a contestant. **This is the first time to do so. ***The second time this happened was with David in "Vomitaco" when he received 39 votes for the 220 votes received for the episode. * On July 28, 2018, the storyboard for this episode was released. * The vote for "sam" was not accounted for in the story board. Goofs * Before Cake at Stake, Announcer says he first needs to get "Match & Tennis Ball & Golf Ball & Teardrop & Needle & Spongy & Rocky & Firey & Woody & Flower", referring to the contestants floating on Spongy in the Goiky Canal. This is an error, as Snowball was floating on Spongy, not Flower. *When the Announcer told them to sit, the cake didn't have meringue. *When the Announcer Crusher was first seen, the Announcer was missing. This also occurs when the Announcer Crusher was destroyed. **However, he was possibly next to Golf Ball like after it was shown. **Also in this scene, a cake splat on Tennis Ball wasn't seen. *When Pin slaps Woody, Woody's piece isn't chipped *Flower's mouth is not moving while talking when she threatens to crush the Announcer. Also at this time, the Announcer is not there, and Tennis Ball has no cake splat on him and the button Flower was holding disappears too. *Right when Golf Ball destroys the Announcer Crusher, the whole cake is still there though all of it was passed out. *In the flashback when the Sea Monster missed to ate Blocky after it closed its mouth, its shadow doesn't move. *After Firey stopped to get onto one of the chairlifts, his legs are still moving. *Firey gets on the blue seat of the chairlift even though it already passes through him for a split second. *When Pencil was dulled, she was then seen riding the seats with her end sharpened. *When Pin was shaking, her mouth didn't shake. *When Flower was flying above all of those things, you can hear Ice Cube saying "I'm scared" backward. *Teardrop has no mouth in 2 scenes at Cake at Stake. *During the scene of Bubble popping in her recovery center during the Blocky's Funny Doings International prank, the recovery center seems to have moved a lot to the left from right. Deaths #Bubble pops after Flower's Announcer Crusher explodes. #Ice Cube gets shattered with a bowling ball by Leafy. #Bubble gets popped 25 times in Blocky's Funny Doings International. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes